


The End

by ClosetFetishist



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Zelda is a big stinker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

In the remains of Hyrule Castle, Link bows before Princess Zelda on her charred throne.

"This kingdom thanks you for your help; without you Hyrule would have surely perished and I with it,"

Link nods in agreement.

She kisses his forehead. He smiles and looks up.

"However, your acts against a member of this court, regardless of their abuse of power, constitute treason and this kingdom will not have traitors looking to overthrow this monarchy."

"Are you kidding me?!"

Zelda smiles, "So you can speak? Good, I want to hear your thoughts."

The princesses guards emerge and grab Link, force him into a shelf like compartment which slides under the royal throne. Links arms and legs are restrained and the drawer is pushed back under the throne. Darkness surrounds except above where the princess looks down from her sitting position; a silhouette of her innocent, royal sitter fills his eyes.

His face appears between her crotch, "Hello!" She exclaims excitedly.

Quickly, she leans to one side and fires a nasty blow into her toilet prison.

"You, Link, have been found guilty of treason but, your heroics grant you leniency. Instead of death, you shall serve under me, a sentence which only carries the wish of death."

She laughs evilly, a fart escaping her as she does.

"I'm sorry, that was quite unscheduled but do try to enjoy it; you'll be there for quite some time."  
She lowers her head nearer to the hole, nearer to me. She gags as she catches whiff of her own putrid odors then smiles.

She whispers, "I'll let you in on a little secret, I had beans for dinner."

PRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

She laughs hysterically at her blowout as her torrent of farts swirl around this most royal of shitters. It's a smell most foul, for anything royal is something that must be done with pride; must be done above all others.


End file.
